


Lesson Planning

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "vexation".

* * *

_vexation_  
-noun  
1\. something that vexes; a cause of annoyance; nuisance

* * *

 

Zuko's just not getting it.

Iroh studies his Pai Sho board, not watching as Zuko spars with the guards, knowing that Zuko's stance is incorrect and that he's breathing the wrong way, but that's okay. Zuko's struggle with firebending has never been the source of Iroh's irritation anyway.

Iroh's main problem is that despite the fact that he's been on this boat with Zuko for over a year now, he can't make the boy understand that there is more to life than Ozai's will. Zuko wants his honor back more than anything, and constantly resists Iroh's lessons in how Ozai is not the only one who can bestow it.

Occasionally Iroh wants to point out that he himself does not have much honor, not going by Ozai's ridiculously high standards, and exactly how honorable does Zuko consider him?

He never does, however, because a little part of him already knows the answer.

So Iroh studies his Pai Sho board and calls out instructions to Zuko, knowing full well the boy is wrong, and tries to think of new ways to reach him.

* * *


End file.
